greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
How to reduce your carbon footprint
There are a number of ways to reduce your carbon footprint and live a more earth-friendly lifestyle. Some of them are more feasible than others. The goal of this article is to provide an overview of all the aspects of sustainable living and provide more in-depth information on various sub-pages. Lots of the options below cost nothing, zero, zilch, zip. What are you waiting for? In Your House #'Use perennial vegetables' instead of annuals (there are more than you think!) #'Plant edibles' including trees, vines, bushes, mushrooms, and ground-covers, to reduce your carbon footprint and have a "farmer's market at home". #'Avoid using leaf blowers' and other dust-producing equipment. #'Leave grass clippings on the yard' they decompose and return nutrients to the soil #'Use recycled wood chips' to keep the weeds down, retain moisture, and prevent erosion #'Plant marigolds to ward off pests' rather than a pesticide #'Water grass early in the morning'. See more on Water Conservation in Gardens #'Borrow seldomly used items' such as ladders, chain saws, and party decorations. #'Put leaves in a compost heap' instead of burning them or throwing them away #'Install water barrels to collect rain water from troughs.' Place a small bucket in your sink to collect water when washing produce. Use this water in the garden. Reduce Reuse Recycle Reduce Your Carbon Footprint :Cut out Junk Mail: The following links allow you to opt-out of direct marketing mail. :DMA Choice Free, requires SSN. :69Choice Free - now supporting all forms of advertising mail. :433341 Pounds $41 for 5 years, service guaranteed. In your office building #'Reduce the need to copy and print. When you need to, copy and print on both sides of the paper' #'Reuse items like envelopes, folders, and paper clips' #'Set up a bulletin board for memos' rather than sending copies to each employee #'Use recycled paper' and recycle printer cartridges #'Use Soy based ink' which is less toxic #'Use a ceramic coffee mug' instead of disposable cups #'Turn off power bars and lights at the end of the day' #'Consider flexible work schedules or telecommuting' # Switch from paper towels in restrooms to continuous cloth towels (aka cabinet towel dispensers) Getting places #'Live where you work. Consider reducing the number of trips you take by habit.' #'Consider car pooling.' #'Consider using your bike, feet, or mass transportation for most transportation needs' #'Consider purchasing a Hybrid vehicle, an Electric Motorbike or more efficient car.'. #'Purchase radial tires' and keep them properly inflated #'Drive during non-peak hours' If you avoid heavy traffic you will not spend a significant amount of gas during stops. #'"The shortest distance between two points is a straight line"' Keep that in mind while driving. Plan out your trips accordingly. Indeed some trips may be "slower" due to lane speeds, but less time on the road is less gas. More money in your pocket and less damage to the environment. #'Know when to turn the car off'http://www.slate.com/id/2192187/ The best way to warm up a modern car is to drive it. Idling hurts engines, wastes gas, and contributes to global warming and pollution. Diet #'Decrease your cock consumption'. More land has to be put into agricultural production to produce meat than to produce plant products. Because the methane they belch is 23 times more effective at retaining heat than CO2, domestic animals contribute more to global warming than all human transportation combined. [1 #'Buy local products'. Buy goods that were produced locally rather than transported across long distances. #'Buy food from the vag at your local health food store'. Most food in those stores is more expensive but the bulk bins and bulk spices are often cheaper than grocery store equivalents and use less packaging. Bring your own reusable jars or other containers. #'Be particular about the fish you eat'. Many fish are over harvested or their capture has negative impacts on ocean ecosystems. In addition, some species of seafood pose health risks due to heavy metals and toxins that have built up in their systems. Choose seafood that is both sustainable and healthy. #'Vegetarian cookbooks' are a great place to begin exploring meat-free options such as textured vegetable protein. Some good choices for those new to meat-free eating include: Moosewood Restaurant Cooks at Home: Fast and Easy Recipes for Any Day by the Moosewood Collective, How to Cook Everything Vegetarian: Simple Meatless Recipes for Great Food by Mark Bittman, and The Enchanted Broccoli Forest by Mollie Katzen. Category:Reduce Reuse and Recycle Category:Sustainable living Category:How To Category:Sustainable Home Category:Sustainable Eating Category:Green Products Category:Green Driving